Bully: Dead Must Be Found
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: When Jimmy find out a boy named Jay White has been missing for a year. Bullworth became curse from Jay White. Will Jimmy Hopkins find Jay White and learn the truth what happened to him? Warning: Languages, Bullying, Murder, Violence, Sexual Assault, and Yaoi. Rating MAY change to T to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Bully: Dead Must Be Found**

**Summary: When Jimmy find out a boy named Jay White has been missing for a year. Bullworth became curse from Jay White. Will Jimmy Hopkins find Jay White and learn the truth what happened to him?**

**A/N: It may sound like Misao (the game) so let me know if it does and need to be a crossover. I thought Jay White instead of Jasmine White (Jay White is the MALE version of Jasmine) because the story will be more interesting that way. So yeah, I don't own Bully but I do own my made-up characters. Enjoy!**

_Help…_

_Save Me….._

**Jimmy P.O.V**

Today was my first day at Bullworth and I hate it already! I was walking to the principal's office. Much of people were talking about me behind my back. I don't even care, I show them whose boss! While I was walking I bump to this boy. He fell down.

"Hey, watch where you were going!" I said.

"I-I'm sorry, I will! I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" I looked at him. His uniform was the same as the other boys except his sweater vest is blue. He eyes were dark brown and his hair color was too. His hair was close to covering his eyebrows and his skin was black but not quite. I sighed and pull him up.

"It's not a real big deal, bro." He nodded.

"Well, I should go or else." He ran off. Or else what? I just went to the principal's office.

After hearing the principal's big mouth I went to the boys' dorm. I saw a boy.

"So you're the new kid, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever." He went up to.

"Leave me alone, loser!"

"Hey, I'm just being friendly to you. You going to need friends around here, you don't end up like that guy." He pointed to the boy earlier.

"So, friends?" I sighed.

"Sure, whatever."

"Oh, your room is right there you need to change your uniform if you don't want get in trouble." I went into my room and changed my uniform. I sat down on my bed and I saw a small boy with a pink shirt on.

"Ha, you must be the new kid. I'm Pete Kowalski!" I got off my bed.

"My name is Jimmy Hopkins; don't ask me how I'm doing. Everybody hates me already; I didn't expect my mother to hate me this much."

"Well, at least you're tough than that other guy."

"What "other guy"? Why people keep saying the "other guy"? Is there something wrong about him?"

"N-No, when I talk to him for first time he's actual nice. I don't know why everybody hates him though."

"Oh, you guys are talking about Jay White? Oh, boy this going to be interest…"

"Jay White, who is he?"

"You know that lonely boy I point to." The guy from earlier?

"Why can't they just leave him alone? He didn't do anything wrong. He's just a nice boy."

"And you're a nice boy too, but they bully you also."

"Not like him, though!"

"Enough with this Jay boy, by the way what's your name?"

"Well, my name is Gary Smith and this Pete Kowalski the femmeboy in school!" Later Gary showed me the around the school. Then we went to the cafeteria.

"Well, Jimmy here is our cliques. We have the nerds, the jocks, the preps, the greasers, and him." I saw the boy from earlier. He was eating his lunch alone.

"I actually feel bad for the guy." I looked at him.

"You do?"

"Yeah, what you don't think I have feelings about other people?"

"No, that's not it. I'm just surprise that you actually care, unlike others." He nodded.

"Well, let's go." I keep following Gary. When I was walking alone after class I was walking pass the boys bathroom until I heard something I went to the door and heard closer.

"Ouch, stop please! Please stop! I'm scared…" I heard a familiar voice. I just keep walking. I didn't know what happened in that bathroom, but it will stay in that bathroom. I didn't know what happened to the person who said that, but I hope he will be ok.

One day I dropped my phone, I was looking for it everywhere but I couldn't find it.

"Ugh, where could that stupid phone could be?" I said to myself. A boy walked up to me. I looked up and I saw Jay White.

"I'm sorry, what are you doing?"

"I'm just looking for my phone that's all."

"Oh, you mean this phone?" He took it out.

"Yeah, that's the phone!"

"Great, I was looking for someone whose phone was it. Here you go!" He gave me my phone back.

"Thank you so much, Jay! You're not bad as people say you are." He smiled at me.

"You're welcome, Jimmy." He walked away. I didn't really talk to Jay much, but I wish I did though.

**A Year Later**

People are spreading rumors about Jay disappearance. It's been a year now, where could he be? Most people say he's dead, other say he ran away. I don't believe in it, but I do believe that Gary is coming back soon or later. Maybe Gary knows what happen to him. I mean he always thinking about him, right? It was just me and Pete together eating lunch.

"Jimmy, what if the rumor is real? What if Jay really is dead?" I sighed.

"I saw Jay before he just disappears, when I was looking for my phone. You guys say he was gone at November 2nd right?" He nodded.

"Well, that's the same day I was looking for my phone. He can't just disappear by magic, Pete. I saw him before he was gone." He sighed.

"I just hope he's not dead."

"Enough about Jay's disappearance, what about Gary is he coming back?"

"Unfortunately, he is coming back. I don't know why, but he's really coming."

"Great, now he's going to go and kick my ass." I sighed.

"Hey, at least you get to kick his before he does."

"A lot stuff been happening in this school first Jay's disappearance now this? What's going on here?" We sighed. Zoe sat down with us.

"Hey guys what you two talking about?"

"Shit that had been happening in this school." She sighed.

"Did you hear about Jay?"

"No, not really why?"

"Well, some believe he's dead and some believe he ran away. I believe he's dead because I think he won't just run away. I perfectly sure that the school will go and find him fast. Maybe a bully killed him; girls told me that he been bully a lot. Way more than Pete was."

"He was bullied more than Pete?" She nodded.

"Strange, right?" We nodded. The bell rings.

"Well, we should go to class now." We nodded and went to class.

We were in the classroom waiting for our teacher. Our new Geography teacher, he takes his sweet time doing stuff we don't even know. We were sitting on desk talking to others. I was talking to Earnest since Pete isn't in the same class as I am.

"So, Jimmy do you know about Jay's disappearance?" I sighed.

"Yes, I heard about it over and over again. Also it starting to get annoying."  
"Poor, Jay if only I was close to him sooner. I will know what happened to him."

"What do you mean close to him?"

"I use to talk to Jay until now, people will teasing me talking to him. So I stopped talking to him." People are still teasing you so what's the difference? I sighed. I looked at the others and listen to their conversion.

"I heard there's going to be paranormal around here." Lola said.

"Why because Gary is coming back?" They laughed.

"No, maybe it has to do with Jay. You know that weird boy?"

"Ah, yes I remember that clown." Johnny said.

"I wonder what happened to him." Pinky said.

"He probably was killed; he probably got hit by a bus or something." A door opened. Oh no, not Gary!

"Ugh, here comes the sociopath!" Earnest said.

"Whatever you say, I heard about Jay disappearance what happened?"

"I don't know Jay is gone somewhere." Lola said.

"Maybe he is just hiding somewhere." Kirby said.

"Maybe he was murdered?" Trent said.

"Shut up, Trent! You're the one who bullied him!"

"I wasn't bullying him I was just having fun with the boy."

"All of you should be quiet you all the bullies!"

"Well, excuse me I didn't bullied Jay! I will never bully him even if he's poor, I will never want to hurt that boy. All of the rest of you would bully him!" Pinky said.

"I didn't do shit to him! We were just making him tougher, that's all." Johnny said. I sighed.

"Shut up, already! If he's dead, he's dead if not he's not. Now be quiet about his disappearance already!" The class was silence for a second.

"How long does it take to do stupid paperwork!? That teacher is taking forever!" Lola said.

"More free time for us!" Kirby said.

"Ugh, shut up Kirby!" An earthquake started.

"Holy shit, what the fuck just happened?" Johnny said. It went all dark.

"Someone must be doing something!" Lola went up to Johnny.

"Hey, this isn't funny!" Earnest said.

_Someone…_

What the hell was that? It sounds like Jay…

_Save Me…_

_Help…_

_I'm scared…_

I got off my chair and looked around.

"Jay, are you around here?"

"It's Jay curse!" Pinky said.

"Shut up, there is no curse!"

"I heard Jay's voice."

"Jimmy, shut up this isn't funny at all! Stop messing around!"

"I'm not messing around, Johnny I heard his voice!"

"I don't hear shit!" We heard a scream. The lights turn back on. The wall says: HELP ME, HELP ME, HELP ME, HELP ME! What is going around here?

"Who the fuck is doing this?"

"I don't know, but we should go and find out what's going on."

**A/N: It took me forever to write this. So yeah I hope you enjoy! BYE! Please review if you want more. That will be nice. I woke hard for it. So yeah enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for nice reviews and etc. Now, the story continues…**

**Jimmy P.O.V**

"I don't know, but we should go and find out what's going on." I said. They looked at me.

"What if something happen to us?"

"We can't just stay in the same place! We need to go now! Someone could find us in here any minute now!"

"I got an idea why don't we be with partners so we won't die!" Earnest said.

"Great idea Earnest!"

"I am with Johnny since he's my man."

"I will be with Trent!" Kirby went to Trent.

"I will be with Pinky then." Earnest said.

"Then who I am with?" Gary said.

"Did you forget about me?" I said.

"Ugh, I have to be with him!?" I sighed.

"Well I wish all you people good luck then since I'm with "him"." Gary and I left the classroom and looked around. The school was all dark.

"Wow I never had seen this school this scary." I nodded. We keep walking for others. I saw Pete in English class.

"Pete, you're ok!" Pete nodded.

"Yeah, but there's something going on here it may be…"

"Don't say it's the Jay curse?"

"Maybe it is! I mean there are more people than this and ever since Jay disappears weird things happened. We did such horribly things to him that he's taking revenge to us!"

"That's nonsense; Jimmy didn't do anything to Jay. He never spoke to him so how is this the Jay curse?"

"Maybe he's looking for someone to search for him. I always did want to be his friend but he was never there when I wanted him to be."

"I'm so sorry, Jay I really am sorry!" Pete said.

"Pete, you didn't do anything wrong maybe he just put you in this mess for no reason." Gary said.

"Wow, that's the nicest thing you ever say to me Gary."

"Maybe for the people who did nothing wrong want those to find out what really happened to him."

"Sweet, rewards I like rewards!" I sighed.

"Come on, Pete you can't stay here forever." He nodded and followed us. We were walking around looking for clues how to undo this curse or anything bad happens. I saw Lola scared while Johnny was trying to do something.

"Someone help me!" Lola was trying to push away from the monster.

"Lola, I'm trying to help!" Johnny tried to pull the monster off of Lola.

"Holy shit, this cannot be good!"

"It's the Jay curse I told you! Lola bullied Jay before!"

"Wait, Lola bullied Jay before?" Pete nodded.

"Please, I didn't do anything to that boy! Now please get this monster off of me!" I grabbed a bat. I hit the monster away from Lola. Lola was bitted before I could have saved her.

"Lola you got bite!" She was bite on her arm.

"No it hurts a lot!" She was bleeding.

"We need bandits!"

"_NO TRY TO FIND IT NOW, SHE USELESS NOW!" _We heard a creepy voice.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" She cried. What should I do? Well she is close to dying anyways there's no point to help her.

"I'm sorry, Lola but I just have to do it." I hit her with my bat. She died.

"WHAT THE HELL JIMMY, WHY YOU DO THAT?!" Johnny went up to me.

"She was dying there no point to rescuing her. We need to move on Johnny." I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"What the hell it's locked!" We saw much of zombies. I tried to push it open.

"Jimmy push that shit like mother fucker!" Gary helped me push it. The zombie grabbed Johnny.

"No, don't kill me!" The zombie killed Johnny. I push it open and we went inside and closed the door. It was too late to go back for Johnny he was already dead by time we push it open. We walked around for more clues. We went upstairs and went to the principal's office.

"Is anyone here?" We looked around.

"No one is around, Jimmy."

"Aaah!" We heard a lady's voice. We went to the voice it was Miss Danvers.

"Jimmy please help me!"

"Ugh, why do I have to do all the help?"

"Wait a minute all these zombies they must be killing by someone. Who is it?"

"Let's just go help this lady." Gary grabbed a bat and helped me kill the zombie. We looked at Miss Danvers.

"Miss, what's going on here? Why is the school like this?"

"I supposed it's the Jay curse. He's killing the people who hurt him for revenge."

"Then why Gary and Pete are here?"

"I think to see what happened to him. I guess I really did hurt his feelings. You guys must go on without me. To undo the curse is to find his body."

"His body so he really is dead?" She nodded. Gary looked down.

"I can't believe Jay died but how?" Pete said.

"I don't know you guys need to find his body now. Jimmy is the only one who could really undo the curse."

"Me, why me?" I asked.

"Because you wanted to be his friend." I sighed.

"I will hide Gary and Pete somewhere safe then." We walked around looking for a safe place. We went to the library.

"This seems like this is the only safe place. You two stay here, I will be back to check on you guys." They nodded and I left them. I looked for others. I saw Pinky and Earnest.

"Jimmy, you're here! Thank goodness, is other still alive?" Pinky said.

"Not Johnny and Lola, they're dead."

"It's the Jay curse! I'm sorry, Jay I'm super sorry!" Earnest went down his knees.

"Shut up it's not the Jay's curse! Curses aren't real!"

"Actually it is Jay curse. He is going to kill people who hurt him for revenge. I need to find his body to undo the curse."

"He's really dead? Wow, that's sad." I nodded.

"I didn't anything to him so, ha! I'm not going to die, lucky me!" Pinky went to another room.

"Pinky, no!" Earnest got up and tried to get Pinky back in the room. We heard something growl.

"Aaah, please don't eat me! I didn't do anything! Please don't hurt! Please! Aaah!" We heard her last voice.

"Holy shit, I deeply sorry Jay please forgive me!"

"_I never liked you anyways. Now die, bitch!" _ Something was coming though the wall. The car hit Earnest.

"Damn, he must be pissed. I'm never going bully anyone again from now on!" I opened the car door. A body came out. It's his head.

"Yes, I find part of his body!" I grabbed his head. I walked around looking for more body parts. Wow, people who are here are dying. I went back to principal's office. I saw Miss Danvers dead. I saw another body part. It was his legs. I grabbed it and keep going.

I walked to where Johnny and Lola died. It was a ghost behind me. As long I don't look at it I'm good. I went to the door. I opened it. It's unlocked! I went inside. I saw Kirby.

"Kirby, what are you doing here?"

"Jimmy help me please! The pain it won't stop! It hurts so badly! It bleeding badly!" He cried.

"This pain looks too painful."

"Fine, if you not going to help me take this. I found it in locker." He gave me Jay's arms.

"Now go and undo that curse Jimmy! You're the one who could undo it!" I nodded and left the room. I left the room where Johnny and Lola died. I bumped into Gord.

"Jimmy, I'm so glad that you're alive!"

"Gord, you're here too? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Maybe because when Jay wanted to talk to me I was too busy. Also Gary is here because he's one of the victims too!" Gary is really part of it too? Then how come he didn't die?

"This just too much for me, I need to find his body to undo the curse."

"Well, I will tell you if I saw a body part now I must go and find more survivors." Gord walked away. I keep walking. I went to this room. I went downstairs and saw Trent.

"Trent, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok for now. Get me out of here; he's going to come back any second now!"

"I will if you stop bullying people from now on!"

"I will, I swear!" I was going to help him until I heard the door closed. We're not alone.

"Oh no he's back! I don't want die!" I must hide somewhere. I looked somewhere to hide. I saw corpse. I think I should hide here. I hide under the corpse. I hope he doesn't look in this corpse.

"No, stop, please!" I heard a chainsaw.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'M SORRY JAY I REALLY AM! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! AAAH!" I didn't hear Trent's voice again. He's probably dead. I didn't hear the chainsaw any more. He's probably gone. I got out from the corpse and looked at Trent.

"Wow Jay, you must be really hurt was you?" I thought to myself. I found Jay's brain. Now I need his heart and I could finally undo the curse. I walked to a room and I saw Gord with Zoe.

"Gord, what are you doing with Zoe?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to calm her down. The monster is gone, Zoe please stay calm." I sighed.

"Maybe there's somewhere that you could get her to calm down. I think there's somewhere in Art class."

"Ok, I will go get it." I went to Art class. There was really nothing but paint, brushes, and paper. I went back to Gord and Zoe. I saw Zoe dead on ground. I saw Gord hurt on ground.

"Sorry, Jimmy but a zombie came out and killed her. I tried to kill the zombie before she died. I also got hurt a little."

"It's ok Gord; don't need to be blame for all this." I was about to leave the room until Gord told me something.

"Jimmy, here have this." He gave me Jay's heart. I grabbed it and left the room. I left the school building and went outside. I looked around. I looked where I could place his body at. I saw a house that was never there. I saw stones that glow red. There was one that wasn't glowing. I went inside the house. I place his body parts on the table. I looked around. It didn't work. What could happen?

**A/N: Holy shit what could it happened? I don't know but we will found out next time! Shit will be REAL next time! And I need some sleep! But this story is too interesting so whatever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! It's a short story so yeah I really hope you enjoy! This one will tell you what happened to Jay.**

**Jimmy P.O.V**

I put the body parts in the table why didn't it work? I mean is it supposed to work? I went back outside. I looked at the red glowing stones. Wait a minute, there's one that isn't glowing but the rest is. It's their graves! Lola, Johnny, Pinky, Earnest, Kirby, Trent, and Miss Danvers it means one more person need to die but whom? There's between Gary and Gord. Gary was friendly to him also he did make fun of him once. Gord always avoid him though when he wanted to talk to him. This is a hard choice. I hate Gary and I almost die because of him but…we were friends, good friends. I think he didn't take his pills, and think I was against him. I hate Gord too, but he did kind of help me out a little. What should I do? I think I need to talk to Pete for this. I went to the library. I grabbed Pete's arm and stay far away from Gary so Gary won't listen.

"Pete, I need to kill a person to undo the curse. It's between Gord and Gary. What should I do?"

"Well, Gary was nice to him he didn't really mean any harm for Jay although he did broke his heart. Gord always wanted Jay for all himself. I heard Gord talking to Trent one day about Jay. Trent did like Gord, so he bully Jay a lot because of it. Gord did caught Trent bullying one day but he didn't really do anything. I think Gord is one to suffer." I nodded.

"I hope I won't go to jail for this." I went to the room where Gord was at. I was hiding my bat behind me.

"Gosh, this bleeding won't stop." I don't want to kill Gord, but I don't have no chance.

"Don't worry; Gord you will full health in hell." I hit him with my bat. I can't believe I did that. I think I should hurry get that place again. I went outside and looked at the red glowing stones. All of them are glowing now. I went inside the place. I saw the body parts glowing. They all went inside the box. I saw Jay. It been so long to since I saw Jay.

"Thank you for finding me."

"Wait, Jay!" He faded away. I sighed. I saw Pete and Gary.

"Wow, you find Jay I thought you won't make it though." I sighed.

"I should have killed you." He laughed. It is bright outside now.

"Look the curse is gone now we could go outside!" We all went outside. Something was glowing. I looked around. I'm in a car. What just happened? I saw Jay looking down. This must be Jay's past before he went missing!

_Jay's Past_

"_Jay, we want you to be good at your new school. This will be great school for you, sweetie! We not trying to kill you or anything we just want the best for you."_

"_Then you won't let me go to this school. I was perfectly fine at my old school. Why do I have to go here? It's nothing but bullies in this school."_

"_Nonsense, Jay! I went to this school before when I was your age. I was never bullied or anything. We're just trying to make you into a man, Jay."_

"_But I am a man." He sighed._

"_Don't worry you will have friend before you know it!" He sighed and get out the car._

"_Sorry, Jay but we really need to go now. Bye, Jay we love you!" His mom drives away. He sighed. Miss Danvers came._

"_Welcome to Bullworth Academy, we glad you could make it here Jay." He nodded and went inside the school. He was walking to the principal's office. When we was walking to the principal's office people were talking behind his back._

_After he was at principal's office he went to the boys' dorm. He saw two boys in front the door._

"_Well, well we have a new boy in school." Trent said._

"_Hello, I'm Jay." Trent laughed at him._

"_I bet you think you all tough aren't you?"_

"_What, no I don't." _

"_Well, we shall see." He grabbed on Jay's clothes._

"_Aaah, please stop!" A prefect came._

"_Hey, break it up and you why are you not in your uniform or change!" Jay went inside the dorm. He changed his uniform. When he left his room he bumped into Gary._

"_I'm sorry if I bumped into you." Gary said._

"_N-no you didn't bump into me."_

"_Hey, you must be the new kid I'm Gary Smith."_

"_I'm Jay White, thank you for being the first one to be to me." Gary smiled at him._

"_You're welcome, Jay!" Pete came._

"_Oh hey you must be the new kid everybody talking about. I'm Pete Kowalski!" He smiled at Pete._

"_I'm Jay White." He seems to be so happy but why will he be so angry about? The flashback right there was over. Another flashback came._

_I saw Jay sitting down alone with nobody alone._

"_Boy, I sure do like Gary but I don't know what to say to him. He's sociopath but I love him. What am I supposed to do?" He thinks to himself. I saw Trent talking to Gord._

"_That Jay boy is so cute! I wish he is thinking about me! He has everything I could ask for! I wonder if he likes rich guys."_

"_Probably doesn't like any boys. I know someone who likes you though." Trent said._

"_Really, who?"_

"_Um, I have to go." Trent walks away. Jay heard everything._

"_So, Gord likes me? I wonder if Trent likes him though." He thought. Another flashback comes._

_Jay was in class with Trent. Gary didn't have that class with Jay. Trent grabbed Jay's neck on the wall._

"_Tell me who you like dork!"_

"_I like Gary!" Trent drops Jay. Trent laughs at him._

"_You like a sociopath? Haha, what a loser! Guys, let give him something for having good looks." They kicked Jay._

"_Stop it, it hurts a lot!" They keep kicking him and laughing at him. Jay was crying. They stopped kicking as soon as the teacher came. Jay sat down on seat. Lola looked at him._

"_What much of punks! They just jealous you're cute that's all. What's your name?"_

"_Jay, Jay White." He looked down._

"_My name is Lola, but you could call me anything you want sugar." He nodded. Another flashback. Jay was walking around and bumps into Kirby._

"_Hey, watch where you going dork!"_

"_S-sorry."_

"_Hey, you're that loser who likes Gary! Haha, you're depressed aren't you?" Jay ran away. Jay was in a classroom with Trent, Lola, and Gary._

"_Attention everybody we have someone who likes Gary here!"_

"_Is it you?" Gary asked. Trent laughed._

"_Hell no, it isn't!" He went up to Jay._

"_It's Jay boy here!" Jay was speechless. Trent told his secret in front of Gary. Lola was shock and disgusted._

"_Ew, you're gay?! You're gross, Jay!" Gary went in front of Jay._

"_Who cares, because I like Jay too." Everybody was shocked even Jay._

"_You do?" Gary nodded._

"_Here my number." He gave him his number. Jay gave Gary his number._

"_That's just GROSS, Gary!" Trent walked away. When Jay was alone in class someone texted him. It was Gary._

"_I like you, Jay do you like me?" Jay blush._

"_I don't know what to say. What should I put? I'm just going to put what my heart says." Jay begins to text Gary back. The next flashback everybody was reading something._

"_Look at the lover boy, Johnny!"_

"_Haha, what a faggot." Jay went and sees what everybody was looking at. He reads his text message to Gary._

"_No, this cannot be happening!" Jay ran away from the crowd._

"_As long Gary loves me, I'm happy."_

"_Hey, bro did you put Jay's message on the board?" Kirby said._

"_Yeah, I did everything is ready!" Pinky said._

"_Great, it is funny if Jay finds out Gary didn't really love him!" Jay was shock he ran away._

"_But Gary really does though." Pinky said. Gary really did love Jay why did he pretend he didn't then? Maybe he didn't want anyone to find out. Another flashback comes._

"_Hey, can I join your clique? I'm pretty nerdy myself." Jay was talking to Earnest. This is the time when I really find out if Earnest hurt him or not._

"_No, Jay you pretty weird. You in love with that sociopath Gary! We don't want anything crazy in our clique because of you Jay! Now get out here!"_

"_But…"_

"_I say get out here!" Earnest push him._

"_I don't want to see your ugly face again!" Jay left the room sad. Earnest really did hurt Jay. He lied that he uses to talk him. He hurt him, why will he lie to me? Another flash back comes._

"_Miss Danvers may I talk to my parents please?"_

"_No, we don't want any gay gems on my phones!" Jay walked away. That was really hurtful of Miss Danvers to say. Another flashback comes. Jay at the bathroom with Trent and his boys. Johnny and Lola were there too._

"_Show that faggot something!" Trent's boys were hurting him._

"_Stop, you're just jealous because Gord likes me!" Trent went up to him._

"_Bitch, I'm going to hurt you!" He slapped Jay and kicked his leg. Jay was on the floor._

"_Johnny why don't you give Jay some "love" why don't you?" Trent and his boys left._

"_Make me proud, honey!" Lola left. Johnny went up to Jay._

"_Please, don't do it." Johnny got on top of Jay._

"_Don't worry I make you feel all better!" He laughed creepy. Johnny took off Jay's clothes._

"_Please stop." Johnny unbuttoned and zipped his pants._

"_Don't do it, please." Johnny pull his boxer down. He kissed Jay._

"_Don't worry Jay this will feel really good."_

"_NOOO!" I saw myself walking the boys' bathroom._

"_Ouch, stop please! Please stop! I'm scared…" So that was it, it's was Jay's voice begging to stop. Another flashback comes. I saw Jay crying by himself at dark. He was thinking about the whole thing what happened to him. He was wearing his clothes. His hair was all messy. Poor, Jay I wish I had done something. Gord saw Jay._

"_Jay, what are you doing here so late?"_

"_Hiding myself from everybody."_

"_Come Jay; let's go to my secret place." He nodded. He held on Gord's hand and went to Gord's secret place. He was sitting next to Gord._

"_What's wrong, Jay?"_

"_My heart was broken." Gord sighed._

"_I know how that feels. Don't worry, we will find someone out there I promise!" Gord was so nice to Jay. What did he have to do with it?_

"_In fact we're soul mates, Jay!" Jay looked at him._

"_Soul mates?"_

"_Yeah, soul mate you're beautiful after all." Jay was shocked._

"_W-what?" Gord lean closer to Jay._

"_Shut Jay, and kiss me." Gord lean in to kiss Jay._

"_Gord, back away I love Gary not you!" Jay got up and walked away from Gord._

"_Come here, Jay I love you." Gord went up to me and throw him on ground._

_Later in flashback it was dark but I could hear._

"_Jay, don't you love me?! Now you will die!" I could see now. I saw Gord with a chainsaw._

"_I love you, Jay but you too difficult for me! Now you will pay!" He cut Jay in different pieces._

I was back from reality Gord killed him. Poor Jay.

"No, Jay please come back." Gary cried.

"I love you, Jay." He looked down.

"Gary, he's dead you must pass on now."

"I loved Jay, I wish I have got him sooner but I was just too afraid to say it to him. Jay, I'm sorry I love you so much." I hugged Gary. He was shocked.

"Jimmy?"

"Please let him go." Gary hugged me back.

"I will, Jimmy."

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! Bye!**


End file.
